What Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Characters Think About Psycho Pass
by Shaariin13
Summary: What Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Characters Think About the Psycho Pass Character Designs. The name explains itself. Rated T for Violence to a dame Neo Vongola Primo-to-be. Drabble.


**Title:** What Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Characters Think About the Psycho Pass Character Designs

**Author:** Shaariin13

**Words:** 843 (details and A/Ns exclusive)

**Prompt:** I see many things o.O

**Fandom:** Kateikyoushi! Hitman Reborn; Psycho Pass, I guess

**Characters/Pairings:**A little bit of Neo Vongola, Varia, Simon and Giglio Nero, Reborn, of course. No pairings; at least, I don't think so.

**Rating:** K+ since I censored myself today. Oh, wait! T for Violence to an effeminate, dame future boss of the Neo Vongola!

**Warnings:** Amano's babies dissing her other babies, breaking the fourth wall (I think), crack (at least I think its crack 'cause I can't really write anything funny)

**Summary:** What Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Characters Think About the Psycho Pass Character Designs. The name explains itself. Rated T for Violence to a dame Neo Vongola Primo-to-be. Drabble.

**A/N:** I can't sleep. And I read too much stuff online. Too much _useless, irrelevant, senseless_ stuff.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own KHR nor Psycho Pass. I don't even own most of the opinions I wrote down in here.

* * *

**What Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Characters Think About the Psycho Pass Character Designs**

"Chaos."

That greeting marked the start of possibly the most unusual conference for Akira Amano's children.

"Ah, Reborn! Why did you call for a meeting?" Tsuna, Neo Vongola Primo-to-be, asked his (now adult) Ex-Arcobaleno tutor. A humungous green mallet to the head was his answer.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't get too excited; a boss should never be impatient," Reborn said as he smoothly crossed the room to the head of a very, very long table in a room full of Mafiosi and civilians alike.

"Now," Reborn started when he finally sat down. "I called everyone here to ask your opinions about our brothers and sisters."

"By brothers and sisters I'm guessing you meant Creator's design for _Psycho Pass_, am I right?" Tsuna asked as he picked himself off of the crater he dug on the floor.

"Correct," Reborn nodded.

"Erm," Enma grunts, unsure. "May I ask why, if it's no problem to you?"

"The fans are getting curious," Reborn deadpans. He then claps his hands and a screen spanning half the north wall pops out. "Let's start. First: Akane Tsunemori."

A photo of a girl popped onto the screen. She had brown hair, brown eyes and an earnest expression.

"She looks like what Dame-Tsuna and Yuni's daughter would be if they'll have a child." Reborn leaned further into his seat as Tsuna fell from his seat and started spluttering.

Gamma growled low in his throat. Yuni intervened. "Gamma," she called softly. "Reborn-oyaji was simply making a comment; he was not implying anything, right?" She aimed the question at Reborn who simply lowered his fedora on his face.

Before anyone else could react, Reborn spoke again. "Moving on: Shinya Kougami."

A man with black shaggy hair, silver eyes and aiming a gun came out next.

"He looks like TYL! Hibari imitating Xanxus or something," Gokudera blurted almost immediately.

"Soshoku dobutsu," Hibari threatened, the whisper of his tonfas posing as background music. "Kamikorosu."*

"Hiiieee! H-Hibari-san, please calm down!" Tsuna panicked as he picked himself off the ground.

A glass goblet flew by his head. "Shut up, scum!" was Xanxus reply.

"Reborn! Can we please go to the next photo now?" Tsuna begged.

Reborn smirked. "Well, Dame-Tsuna, since you asked so nicely…"

A woman with long platinum hair in a lab coat was seen next.

"Eeeeeeh?! Gokudera-kun?!" Another Leon mallet to the head was what Tsuna got after exclamation.

"That is Shion Karanomori, Baka-Tsuna," Reborn explained. "And for your information, she's blonde."

"She looks like a girl Gokudera who stole Doctor Shamal's lab coat, hahahahaha!" Yamamoto remarked.

"What did you just say, Yakyuu Baka?!" Gokudera demanded as he whipped out dynamites.

"Sit down, Hayato; Reborn's trying to say something!" Bianchi rose from her seat violently, upending her huge sunglasses and exposing her face. Gokudera chose that moment to look and ended up on the floor, seemingly frothing at the mouth.

"Thank you," Reborn acknowledged. "Next."

A man with long silver hair tied up in a ponytail sporting a smirk came into view. "Hn. The pineapple herbivore with the marshmallow herbivore and the noisy shark herbivore."

Nearly every head in the room (sans Gokudera, who was still oblivious to the world, and maybe Xanxus who just didn't give a f*** whatsoever) swiveled in Hibari's direction.

"That's probably the longest statement I've heard from Hibari-san in one breath," Tsuna commented. Most of his guardians agreed.

Reborn's smirk grew more. "The moment I laid eyes on Shogo Makishima, I thought of the same thing. Next."

"What's Ken doing there?" Mukuro spluttered, nearly falling from the love seat he shared with Chrome.

And, indeed, a man who looked similar to a certain Kokuyo Gang member (complete with the hair pins, no less) with a gun was on the screen.

"Shuusei Kagari," Reborn informed them.

"Am I supposed to notice a pattern here?" Tsuna muttered derisively, and once again got a mallet to his cranium for his sarcasm.

"Cynicism does not suit you, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn told him as he stretched his arm for Leon. "Yayoi Kunizuka is next."

The room was relatively more subdued compared to the other photos. A picture of a serious woman wearing a business suit and her hair in a ponytail was shown.

"Well?" Reborn prompted.

"I can't really say," Tsuna finally answered as he scratched his head. "She's like Chikusa who got wrangled by Haru to cosplay as Adelheid, only just without the long strands of hair in front and lesser boob."

"Whatever," Reborn scoffed as the next picture came to view.

"Chikusa," Mukuro offers.

"Chikusa," Chrome agreed.

"Definitely Kakipi, byon!" Ken finished.

"Really?" Enma tilted his head a little to the side. "Kinda reminds me of Koyo, actually; right, Adel?" Adelheid nods.

"Last one," Reborn announced as an older man with brown hair and a cheeky grin came out. "Tomomi Masaoka."

If the room had been subdued earlier, now it was totally silent. "As far as the author of this fanfics is concerned, we've never encountered anyone similar to him."

"Voi, did you just break the fourth wall?" Squalo asked in a quiet voice.

Tsuna simply shrugged.

* * *

*Herbivore, I'll bite you to death.

* * *

Eurk… My term paper! It's due on Wednesday and I haven't even started on it yet! Oh, well.

Oh, oh, oh! I have decided to claim every third Saturday of every month as 'Shaariin Appreciation Day' (seeing as I don't appreciate myself enough, and I need to splurge and pamper myself sometime, 'yanno?), taking in Haru and Kyoko's example. I shall update/post a new story on that day with my dying will! I hope, hahahaha.

Well, anyone agree with me? I'd like to know your opinion, too, guys!


End file.
